To Ü
by sofi1999
Summary: One-shot. Bellake. Bellamy se aburre en el campamento y decide ir a buscar a su princesa. podría convertirse en multi-shot. inspirado en To Ü de skrillex & diplo ft. Alunageorge


_**Inpirado en la canción To ü de Skrillex &Diplo ft. Alunageorge**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el rescate en el Monte Weather, una semana desde que ella lo había dejado, una semana tratando de explicar porque la había dejado ir.

Para Bellamy se le estaba haciendo imposible superarla, cada vez que miraba a Jasper, Miller y Monty recordaba su mirada cuando le dijo que no podía estar en el campamento sabiendo lo que había hecho para que estuvieran ahí.

Octavia, Jasper y Raven todavía conservaban un rechazo a Clarke por lo que había hecho, Bellamy podía verlo, ellos no entendían lo difícil que era ser un líder, tener un grupo tan grande y en el cual cualquier obstáculo representa una decisión de vida o muerte.

Abby por otra parte había perdonado a su hija, había hablado con Bellamy minutos después de que entraran en el campamento.

….Flash Back…

-¿Dónde fue? ¿Por qué no está contigo?-

-Lo siento Sra. Griffin, ella necesita tiempo- trato de calmarla

-¿Por qué siempre que la recupero la vuelvo a perder?-pregunto casi sollozando

-Sabe, me pregunto lo mismo- contesto con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos

Ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa

….Fin Flash Back….

Desde esa conversación Abby fue una de las pocas personas que de verdad lo entendía, habían perdido a la misma persona y los dos eran líderes con mucho peso sobre sus hombros.

Ese día Bellamy estaba decidido iba a ir a buscarla, por Abby que cada dia rogaba que su hija estuviera viva en algún lugar del bosque, por los 100 que a pesar del rechazo de unos todavía se notaba la añoranza de otros y por él que la extrañaba, más aun, la necesitaba, ella era su roca, su cable a tierra, la que le hacía no perder el control frente a las presiones del grupo.

Él estaba preparando su mochila, suministros médicos, ropa de abrigo, comida, agua. Estaba casi listo cuando Octavia entro a su tienda mirándolo directamente sin expresión.

-Vas a buscarla-no era una pregunta era una afirmación

-Si-fue su única respuesta antes de salir de la tienda

-Bellamy ella decidió irse, hizo cosas horrorosas, mato a miles de personas- casi grito mientras caminaban hacia el portón del muro, muchos de los 100 se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba entre los hermanos Blake

-Para salvarlos a ustedes-contesto sin girarse, el comentario logro que Jasper bajara la cabeza

-Ella mato a Finn- siguió Octavia

-Si no lo hacia lo iban a torturar, al menos murió rápidamente-logrando que Raven mirara sus zapatos

-Casi me mata a mí-dijo más bajo, pero dado que todo estaba en silencio se escuchó bastante claro. El comentario logro que Bellamy se detuviera y mirara directamente a Octavia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cuando mandaron el misíl, yo me encontraba en Ton DC, vi a Clarke llegar y pidió hablar con Lexa, nunca salieron y el misíl llegó, por un momento pensé que ella estaba muerta pero después la ví y comprendí que había escapado con Lexa y había abandonado a todo el pueblo para que murieran con el misíl- relato tranquila

Los pensamientos de Bellamy iban a mil por hora Octavia casi muere, Clarke es la culpable, ella le había mentido. Entonces un pensamiento le llego a la mente; Clarke había ido a Ton DC para advertirles, pero no lo había hecho, Lexa le debe haber dicho algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Te dijo porque lo hizo ¿no?-todos estaban en completo silencio al grupo se había sumado Abby y Kane entre otras personas del arca

-Si-dijo Octavia mirando para abajo-lo hizo para que no descubrieran que tú estabas dentro-

-claro, si evacuaban la ciudad el Monte Weather se habría dado cuenta de que tenían un infiltrado-susurro para sí mismo- Octavia no importa que haya hecho es una de los nuestros ella no me abandono cuando mate a 300 personas, yo no la voy a abandonar ahora. Si no vuelvo en 1 mes, significa que fracase-

Y con eso de dio media vuelta y se fue. El resto de los 100 se le quedo mirando hasta que desapareció entre los árboles.

-Creo que papá en realidad extraña a mamá-comento Jasper lo cual sorprendió a muchos ya que no había hablado nada en toda la semana

….Con Bellamy….

Llevaba dos semanas buscándola, había encontrado algunas pistas pero nada que lo llevara a ella. Su primer destino fue el Monte Weather, ahí encontró muchas tumbas lo que demostraba que ella había estado ahí; por lo que la estuvo buscando mucho tiempo sin saber en qué nivel podría estar, pero después descarto la idea de que siguiera en el monte.

Su próximo destino fue la nave éxodo en la cual habían bajado a la tierra, nuevamente encontró algo más pequeño, un dibujo, en el cual estaba Finn, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Octavia y él todos sonriendo y con la apariencia con la cual habían llegado, Jasper llevaba sus gafas, Octavia su pelo suelto y el aparecía con el pelo más corto. La imagen lo hizo sonreír y le devolvió la esperanza que no se había dado cuenta que estaba perdiendo.

…En el campamento…

Los próximos dias todos habían estado pensando en lo que Bellamy había dicho, Jasper había vuelto a ser como antes, a sonreír mas y bromear con cualquier cosa y hasta había hecho las paces con Monty, Raven había oficiado su relación con Wick y Octavia había estado tratando de no pensar mucho en Bellamy que podría estar muerto en este momento.

Estaban todos alrededor de una fogata hablando de sus líderes

-crees que estén bien? -pregunto Jasper

-Sé que están bien-contesto Raven, pero no sabía si era para convencer a los demás o a ella

-Lo que sé es que mi hermano no va a descansar hasta encontrarla-

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando el fuego del centro.

-Fuimos un poco injustos, al culparla-Jasper dijo con pesar

-Si, big daddy tuvo que regañarnos para darnos cuenta- comento Raven con una sonrisa socarrona logrando sacar unas cuantas risas

-No puedo creer que en realidad haya algo entre ellos-

-Hay por dios, Jasper se les notaba- dijo exasperada Octavia

-Si, esa tensión sexual que tenían, lograba que quisieras salir corriendo cada vez que estabas en una sala con ellos-

-Es verdad, imaginen como me sentí cuando llegamos al campamento y Clarke corrió a los brazos de Bellamy, me ignoraron completamente-exclamo

Lo último hizo reír a todos

-Solo espero que estén bien- suspiro Octavia

….Con Bellamy…..

Paso muchos dias vagando, sin saber cuál era el otro paso, por un momento paso por su mente ir a Ton DC ya que Clarke había ido a sitios donde había matado a alguien, pero después recapacitado y se dio cuenta que sería suicidio asomarse por ese pueblo.

Se estaba cumpliendo el plazo, llevaba 16 dias buscándola, le quedaban 5 dias.

Estaba sentado a la orilla de un río pensando donde más podría estar, ya no le quedaban más lugares donde buscar.

Sabía que ella se culpaba por la muerte de Finn pero no se le ocurría que podría estar conectado a eso.

Finn…

Finn…

El bunker que Finn había encontrado, había dicho que había ido con Clarke, sabía que era una idea loca pero ya la esperanza se estaba acabando y se dirigió en camino al bunker.

Llevaba unas cuantas horas caminando cuando escucho un ruido unos metros adelante y la vio, vestida casi igual a como la última vez solo había cambiado los pantalones, su cabello estaba de la misa forma. Los ojos de Bellamy representaban felicidad pura mientras los de Clarke tenían una mezcla de terror y alegría

-Bellamy- susurro

-Te encontré- y corrió donde ella para abrazarla

Ella se quedó en shock por lo que no le respondió el abrazo, Bellamy asustado estaba a punto de separarse cuando ella reacciono y lo abrazo demostrando toda la falta que le hacia

-Bellamy no deberías estar aquí - dijo separándose y mirándolo a los ojos-podrías vivir tu vida sin mí en ella

-Créeme, podría vivir sin ti, pero realmente no quiero-

-Yo te abandone, casi mato a tu hermana, deberías odiarme. Me fui y te deje con el peso de todo el campamento, ¿Por qué regresaste por mí?-termino susurrando

\- Porque marcharse es la cosa más difícil de hacer, pero ser dejado es más difícil-la miro intensamente-Solo estoy tratando de regresar a ti-

Eso la rompió comenzó a sollozar mientras él la abrazaba.

-Todos me odian, sueño a diario con la mirada de odio de Jasper, de Raven, de Octavia, sueño que te pierdo en esa montaña-termino levantando la vista

-Nunca me perderás, princesa, ningunos psicópatas locos lograran que te deshagas de mí-

Pasaban los minutos y ninguno hacia ningún movimiento solo se miraba a los ojos

-Bellamy no puedo volver-

-Dime ¿Cómo puedo volver a ti?, ya te perdí una vez no lo volveré a hacer, ellos te necesitan, tu madre te necesita… yo te necesito-susurro

Ella trataba de controlarse, ella era un monstruo, pero él estaba rompiendo sus paredes, todas al mismo tiempo y solo respondió al impulso.

Se besaron, a mitad del bosque con miles de peligros alrededor con un pasado aterrador y un futuro no muy prometedor, pero nada les importo, solo se besaron.

Bellamy sentía que había recuperado a su princesa, habían avanzado hasta que la espalda de Clarke estaba en contra de un árbol y lo que había empezado con un beso suave se estaba transformando en un beso desesperado.

Cuando se separaron bellamy afirmo su frente en la de Clarke tratando de recuperar el aliento y susurro

-Vuelve conmigo, por favor, te lo ruego no puedo seguir sin ti-

-No se bellamy no me siento segura-

-Vamos sé que los extrañas tanto como ellos a ti, encontré el dibujo-

Al principio ella pareció perdida pero después comprendió de que estaba hablando y suspiro

-No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión ¿no?-

-Nada, menos con ese beso-contesto burlonamente logrando que ella se sonrojara-vamos sígueme

Así ellos caminaron hacia el campamento. Estaban a un dia y medio asique se detuvieron en la nave de los 100 para descansar y partir en la mañana

-Sabes cuándo se cerró esa puerta, pensé que te había perdido- comento mientras se acurrucaba contra el para dormir

-Pensé lo mismo cuando volví y no estabas aquí- le contesto acariciándole el cabello

-Buenas noches Bellamy-susurro con voz somnolienta

-Buenas noches princesa-suspiro, no durmió mucho, pero le tranquilizo que ella estuviera con él, así podía velar su sueño

Cuando llegaron al campamento, los 100 los estaban esperando, al igual que Abby y algunas personas más del arca

Y al verlos llegar corrieron a abrazar a sus líderes, lejos los más emocionados eran Jasper, Raven y Octavia.

Ahí Bellamy se dio cuenta de lo que hubiera perdido si no la hubiera ido a buscar y dio gracias a dios por tener a su princesa con él.

 _ **Holaaa.**_

 _ **Siento las faltas de ortografía este es un one-shot pero podría tener segundo capítulo, después de todo los 100 todavía no saben lo que paso en el bosque.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ __


End file.
